Double Vision
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: When Stella finally achieves the happiness she's wished for her entire life, a person from her past shows up, threathening to ruin her wonderful live. Will Mac be able to live on with the losses ahead of him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Angela Bonasera looked at the little miracle in her arms, and at the wonder, held by her husband. Celina and Stella Bonasera, born 3 hours earlier.

"They're wonderful." She smiled, so did her husband. These two little girls, were a dream coming true, a lifetime of wishes and prayers finally answered.

"Just like their mom."

-----o-----

Miranda had just finished her shift for the day, all the kids were tugged in and the nightwatch had just arrived, time to go home.

She grabbed her coat from the hook and went to the door, but as she opened it, a panicked woman stumbled towards her, holding 2 tiny bundles, 2 babies.

"Please…" She studdered, "Take care of them." She practically forced the babies into her arms, with them, papers – birth certificates.

"Miss you have to give them up for a doption formally…" Miranda started, but the woman looked at her with begging eyes. "Please." She said, and ran off.

-----o-----

"Oh god, I cant do this…" Stella gasped, her heart beting so fast that she feared it would pop right out of her chest.

"Sit still." Lindsay commented as she corrected Stellas eyeliner. "Why are you so worried?"

"What if I stumble? What if I say something wrong? What if…" She babbled, Lindsay laughed.

"You chase suspect in stilletoes, I'm sure you'll be fine walking that short distance. And how would you manage to say something wrong? It's two words. Two simple words." She smiled comforting.

"How 'bout Gracie? What if she starts crying in the middle of the ceremony?" Stella continued, Lindsay laughed again.

"For christs sakes Stella stop worrying! She's 6 months old, people wouldn't expect anything else."

"Right… Right… It's gonna be fine…" She tried to reassure herself. But failed"Why did he insist on this fancy church thing?"

"Because he wanted this day to be perfect for you… Here we go." Lindsay said, forcing Stella to get up from the chair and in front of a mirror.

"You look fantastic." She commented, Stella looked at her reflection.

She admired her dress, corsage top, with a broad ribbon, going around the top, and her upperarms. The skirt enhancing her curves and falling gracefully around her legs, her glass stilletoes slightly visible beneath it.

"We have to go, you wouldn't want to be late…" Lindsay guided her towards the door. "By the way, cry as much as you'd like to, make-up is waterproof."

-----o-----

Mac Taylor stood with teary eyes, watching first Danny and Lindsays 3 year-old daughter Rose, spread bright pink rosepetals in front of Lindsay, who was walking with him and Stella's little Gracie in her arms.

But most importantly, his beloved Stella, her curls were pulled back, held by a barette with a bright pink rose on it. Her dress were shimmering in the light, enhancing her natural beauty, the emerald green eyes, that saw right through to his soul. Her spellbinding golden skin, her beautyful greek curves.

As she reached him, a single tear was shimmering on her cheek, like a crystal. She took his hand as the priest started the ceremony, the words were just a vague whisper, his only conscious thought, was that he was finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

-----o-----

She was standing in the back, watched as the bride kissed the groom, a kiss that sealed their marriage. A tear ran down her cheek, the bride was a person, she had always wished to see happy, ever since they were torn apart so many years ago.

But now, the happiness that she was finally given, could be torn away from her, just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stella walked back and forth in the wardrobes with her daughter in her arms, Gracie Bonasera Taylor. A long, but beautiful name.

She noticed a restless shadow, pacing back and forth outside the glass door. He cop-instinct instantly telling her that something was wrong.

She held Gracie close to her chest as she went out in the crispy evening air. To see what was going on.

But the shadow was gone, "Hey? Anybody here?" She said, semi-loud. Silence for a while before she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning around, there once again was no one there, she was starting to see a pattern.

Holding her daughter close, Stella turned to go back inside as someone grabbed her arm…

-----o-----

"Mac, where's your wife?" Danny teased, Stella had left about 10 minutes earlier to go check on Gracie.

"She's with Gracie." He commented as he got up to go see her, it was amazing, after so long, they were finally married, and together for good.

As he reached the wardrobe, there was a concerning lack of Stella. And no Gracie in the babycarriage.

He walked down the hall only to realise that she wasn't there either, where the hell had she gone?

Thinking that she could've gone outside to get some fresh air, he pushed the door open and went out into the dark.

"Stel? Honey you out here?" He yelled, his wife disappearing on their wedding day, wouldn't be surprising. But he'd rather she was just outside for fresh air.

As he turned around a corner, he was relieved to see Stella, with Gracie in her arms, she was talking to a woman, Black straight hair, but other than that, the resemblence between her and Stella was incredible, even in the dark.

"Leave me and my family alone!" Stella hissed as she turned away from the woman and marched towards Mac, but it took a little while for her to realise that he was there.

"What's going on?" He asked, nervously, she seemed pretty freaked out.

-----o-----

"How could you keep something that big from me?" Mac asked, frustration in his voice.

"It's not that big a deal!" Stella almost yelled, making two bypassers turn their heads.

"Stella we're married now! One of the main components in a marriage is trust, do you even know that word? It's a thing that doesn't go well with secrets and lies!" Mac argued, his voice now rather hurt, than angry.

"Another important thing, is that you want to take care of each other at all cost right?" She stared him right into his eyes as he nodded.

"Glad you see that, because wherever she goes, trouble follows! The fact that she shows up right now, means that she's in trouble, put two and two together – I'm in trouble." She said, marching back towards the building.

"So you were never going to tell me that you have a sister?" Why did he have to make such a big deal out of it?

"I don't. I'd rather I never see her again!" She pushed the door open and marched to the table where Danny and Lindsay were chatting about something completely irrelevant.

She grabbed her purse from the back of her chair and turned to Mac who had followed her.

"Enjoy your wedding Mac. I'm taking Gracie home." She hissed, marching right back out of the room, and to the wardrobes. Leaving a puzzled Danny, a chocked Lindsay, and a frustrated and to her joy, embarrased Mac.

"Stella…" He called after her, followed her, she just hoped he would just go away.

"I cant… Just… Leave me alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Go away Celina!" Stella yelled through the door, hoping that her twin would just go away.

"Come on Stel. You cant still be mad at me for such a ridicolous detail." She said, her voice weak and begging, but Stella knew better, she had fallen for this before.

"A detail?! Is that what you call it? You burned my boyfriends house to the ground!" Stella argued, she just wanted her sister to go away, Celinas presence always meant trouble.

"Well maybe not a detail, but you gotta help me out." Celina almost cried now, panicked and desperate.

"No, no I don't. Whatever you've gotten yourself into this time. Fix it on your own. I don't want you anywhere near my family!" Stella felt her heart beat faster, adrenaline rushing through her body, as she lived through the horrible memories, that Celina had caused.

"Stella? Stella?" She heard Steves panicked voice somewhere behind her, the room was filled with smoke, she had to get out.

"_Steve Get outta here! I'll jump!" She cried, the heat was horrible, smoke starting to affect her breathing. _

"_I'm not leaving till I know you're safe!" He argued, why did he have to be such a hero, couldn't he just for once be a coward and put himself first?_

"_Get out! NOW!" She screamed in despair as she forced the small bathroom window open. _

"_No Stella! I cant. I'm not leaving ya!"_

"_Steve get your dumb ass outta here! I'm jumping!" She yelled, as she looked down, 2 stories, she was going to break a leg by doing this, but she had to get out. Climbing out of the window, she hung by her arms, trying to make the fall shorter._

"I am your family! I'm your fucking sister! You cant do this to me!" Celina yelled, angry now.

"You killed my boyfriend! I'm not letting you threathen my family ever! Go away!"

"I just wanted to protect you. All I'm asking for is a second chance." Celina continued, couldn't she just leave?

"Celina… Don't do this, your appearance ruined my wedding."

"Koeetabi… I really need your help." That was a mean stunt, Koeetabi was the nickname Celina used when they were younger, translates to 'pup'. Celina used that name, because Stella was the youngest, with 30 minutes between them.

"Please." She cealed the deal, Stella unlocked the door and looked her sister in the eyes.

-----o-----

"Sorry I left…" She looked Mac in the eyes, he smiled. "I should've listened to your explanation before cutting your off."

"Celina… Sat my boyfriends home on fire, accidentally. We were 15, he was 19, as any big sister, she wanted to protect me." Stella started, Mac led her into the hotelroom. She knew, that he knew as a fact that she needed space, so he hadn't even considered going home after their argument.

"Steve and I had been together for 4 months, and… as Celina and I told each other everything. I told her that I was going to sleep with Steve. She gave me a lecture on being young and stuff like that, despite the fact that she was only half an hour older than me." She took a deep breath, she had never told anyone about this.

"But stubborn as I was…" She started, noticing the look on Macs face, she corrected her self. "As I am, I intended on going through with it. When I came to his place, he had arranged it so damn romantic, with candles and everything."

Mac looked at her, with interest and maybe a little concern in his eyes.

"I had second thoughts you know, but the first 2 times I said no, he didn't listen, or he didn't hear or something. But he respected my choice, I went to the bathroom, to take a breath. I heard him say ' Hey?' or something, like there was someone in the room. And then I heard the sound of something being knocked over." She felt a tear run down her cheek, it had been awful.

"Before I knew, the smoke was everywhere, Steve yelled at me to get out, but I couldn't the doorknob was too hot, I remember that I thought I was gonna die, and I screamed at Steve to get out. His apartment was on the 2nd floor, so I somehow managed to climb out of the tiny bathroom window, and jump down. I don't remember much after that, only, waking up at the hospital, and someone telling me that Steve hadn't made it."

"Come here…" Mac said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No one knew how the fire had started, Celina told me that it was her. I never told anyone, she ran away. I never forgave her. I should've, it wasn't her fault, but… I guess I feared that, if I allowed her back, something would happen to you or Gracie. I couldn't let that happen."

"See… That is why I love you so much." He said, kissing her forehead gently.

She smiled, kissed him passionately, before pushing him down on the couch. "You know? It's 11:53, if we plan on at least starting our wedding night, while it's still our weddingday, we'd better hurry." She laughed.

"Isn't that supposed to be in our own bed?" he asked teasingly. She whacked him on the head.

"Mr. Taylor… you want me or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I dont know who he is Stel. He's been following me for weeks now, I'm scared. 3 nights ago, he approached me, told me to 'find my other half' or he'd kill me, I don't know what the hell's going on." Celina said, anxiety shining from her eyes.

"So he's after me?" Stella asked, her heart beating a little faster now.

"I don't know. I was so scared, I mean, I know I've done rather extreme things to protect you, but, you're the cop, I figured you'd know what to do."

Holding her arms around her sister, Stella realised just how much she had pushed away, after the fire, and Celina had only accidentally pushed a table, with some candles, when Steve had seen her and attempted to follow her.

"We'll figure this out sis. I know it. In about an hour, when I'm headed to work, I'll take you with me, then you can describe this guy to a sketch artist, and tell Flack anything you know about him, exactly where you were followed, what time of day, how often. Stuff like that, okay?" Stella smiled as Celina nodded, she was glad that she had chosen to give her sister a second chance anyways.

"Thank you Koeetabi." Celina smiled back.

-----o-----

"Got anything?" Stella looked at Flack, he shook his head.

"Are you sure we should be working this case? Aren't we like a conflict of interest when you and your sister is incolved?"

"Mac worked my case when I shot Frankie…" She commented before sitting down on her desk. "I seriously don't know what to make of this Don. She shows up at the night of my wedding, claims that I could be the target of some crime."

"Hey… Sam's sometimes trouble, doesn't mean she isn't my sister. I'm just saying you should stick together through this one. It's always good to have a sister around." He smiled, so did she, Don was right, she should try to rebuild her relationship to her sister.

"You know, I gotta go… I have a shopping-date." She said, grabbing her coat and rushing towards the elevator.

-----o-----

Mac entered the bedroom to find his wife sitting in the middle of the bed, holding the remote in her hand, watching TV.

Walking up behind her he climbed into bed and started massaging her shoulders, "What are we watching hon?" He said. Stella laughed.

"A pup named Scooby Doo."

"I'm surprised they send cartoons at this time of the night." He commented, still massaging her shoulders gently. Placing his hand on her cheek and turning her head slightly he kissed her.

She punched him gently, "Maac! Now I missed the ending."

"I hate to break your illusions, but it's not a monster, it's just a guy in a costume." He laughed as she turned of the TV, and pushed him down in the bed.

"Aww. See… Now I'm miserable, it's like when I realised that Santa Claus doesn't exist." She grinned, before she kissed him passionately.

"He doesn't?" Mac teased, before she placed her finger on his lips. "Hush Mac."

-----o-----

Mac kissed his wifes forehead affectionately before he turned off the lights and left the bedroom. She deserved to sleep just a little longer. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. His Stella Bonasera _Taylor_.

He went to the nursery and took his daughter out of bed, someone was up for a diaper change.

Looking in his daughters emerald eyes, he loved the way they were shining with the same strength and passion as her mothers eyes.

"You are one beautiful little girl. Do you know that?" he said with pride, he loved his wife and daughter more than anything in the whole world.

The little girl laughed in response, she was so adorable.

"Of course you do…" He chuckled, as he dressed his daughter for daycare. Carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her down on her mothers chest. Instantly finding comfort in the presence of her mom, Gracie yawned satisfied.

Stella placed her hand gently on her daughters back, before she opened her eyes.

"Mornin'" She smiled as he kissed her, "Goodmorning honey. I'm headed to the lab now, I'll drop Gracie off in daycare. Enjoy you day off."

"Day off?" She asked, he laughed quietly. "You deserve it. Go back to sleep."

"Have a good day then." She kissed him again before she handed Gracie back to him, and snuggled back under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to have plenty of time to update then next days as I'm down with a sprained ankle.

Chapter 5:

Mac looked at his watch, good thing he had already called Stella, and had her pick up Gracie from daycare. This case was going to take a while.

Not to mention the fact that he was going to ask Flack about Celinas stalker again. He couldn't live with the fact, that someone could be threathening his wife, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He jumped as his phone rang, it had been so quiet that he had not at all been prepared that any sound would disturb his thoughts.

"Hey Honey." He answered, after confirming the caller ID to be Stella.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you'll be home for dinner?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry… Big case." He said, knowing that she understood, she always did, she was wonderful. Looking at their wedding photo, that was standing on his desk, he felt bad for letting her down.

"Just Get this guy, and try to be home before dawn would ya?" She said teasingly.

"Of course." He said, as Danny entered the office.

"Gotta go Honey. I love you." He continued, Stella replying "I love you too." Before they hung up.

"What's up Danny?" He asked quickly, nothing on his mind, but going home to his family.

-----o-----

Mac stepped out of the elevator, looking forward to see his family again, even though it had only been a day of work since he saw them last time. But sometimes, that could be hard enough, he had lost Claire on a day of work, he didn't want to lose Stella the same way. And when that thought came to his mind, he didn't hesitate with calling her.

He unlocked his car quickly and got in, only about 20 minutes from being home. No problem there.

As he turned on the radio, Whitney Houstons voice flew from the speakers:

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill_

Listening to that song, reminded him of the day, him and Stella realised that their friendship had evolved into something bigger:

"_Why are you still sitting here?" Stella was standing in the door, she smiled understanding, like she always did. Her eyes shining with the passion for life, that she spread every day._

"_I have no better place to be…" He commented careless, he was in a bad mood, things wasn't exactly going the way he wanted them to._

"_Now you have, come grab some dinner with me?" She raised her chin challenging as he got up. _

"_Sure. What did you have in mind?"_

_-----o-----_

Mac listened to the song that was playing quietly in the background, 'When you believe.' A great song, but not exactly his kind of music.

"_What's bugging ya?" Stella asked quietly, he looked up for a short second. Before looking down at his plate again. "Nothing."_

_Stella placed her hand on top of his, the warmth from her touch instantly spreading throughout his body. "Mac… Don't lie to me." Her voice, so tender and loving. He didn't really know who started. But their fingers sought in between each other._

_Sitting there, with their fingers snuggled together, there was no doubt, that the moment shared between them, were more than just friendly._

Mac snapped out of his daydream as he turned into the parking cellar of their building, and got out of the car.

As he got out of the elevator on their floor, he saw their door open, why open? Didn't make sense at all. His first thought, was that something had happened.

He practically ran to the door and pushed it open, there was blood – blood on the doorknob, blood on the door, blood on the floor, single, gravitational drops.

The blood made him shatter, his only thought, being his wife and daughter. The adrenaline pushed every conscious thought out of his head, leaving only an image, of his Stella holding their daughter in her arms, smiling kindly, her green eyes shining with the pride and happiness.

He felt the cold anxiety push the happy image away, not thinking twice about it, he scooped into the apartment…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Running through the apartment, Mac got to the nursery, where he found his wife, laying on the floor, in a pool of rose-red blood. Her chest moving up and down in rapid gasps for air.

Kneeling down next to her, her tore his shirt and tried to stop the blood, streaming from her stomach.

Still being halfway conscious, Stella reached a hand forward and slid her bloody fingers across his jaw.

"It's gonna be okay Honey, I'm gonna get you through this." He said, anxiety filling his words, rather than the comfort they were supposed to bring. "I love you so much Stella. Please, be strong – for me." His words drowning in the flood of tears running down his cheeks.

She slowly took his left hand, and moved it to her chest, holding it, on top of her heart. A gesture, showing him that she loved him too.

Her heartbeats had a calming effect on him, assuring him that she was still alive. Her green eyes screaming with fear, "Gracie." She coughed, he took a deep breath, where was Gracie? Their baby daughter couldn't be gone.

"I'll find her, I promise. You just concentrate on fighting okay? Don't give up. Baby don't give up." He cried, the fear of loosing the most important person in his world, was tearing him apart.

He grabbed his cellphone now, still trying to stop the bleeding from Stella's wound.

"This is detective Mac Taylor, I need an ambulance…" After finishing the call, he threw his phone carelessly on the floor, and looked at Stella, she had closed her eyes.

"No! Stella. Don't! Open your eyes, Open your eyes honey." Tears once again forming in his eyes, running down his cheeks, and landing on Stella's chest.

Her eyes opening vaguely, she tried to give him a short comforting smile, her lips curling slightly upwards, before her face once again turned painfully neutral.

"You stay strong Love, the ambulance will be here anytime." He cried, feeling his heart shatter by the strength she was showing, the strength he lacked, the will to pull through, the will he had lost until he opened his eyes for the love that was right in front of him.

But most of all, the love… the love shining from her eyes, affection, trust, faith, faith that he would be there, faith that he would help her pull through, faith in him, in their relationship. In their love.

He grabbed her hand, held it tight, not wanting to ever let go. Not wanting to let her slip out of his grip, not wanting to ever let her slip away from him.

Her grip loosened, he looked her in the eyes, the spark of passion for life was still vaguely visible to him, her lungs still fighting to find air. Her breaths shallow and desperate.

She was fighting for her life, and there was nothing he could do… But pray.

"You are the strongest person on earth Stella… You can do this… You have the strength to pull through this, I know it." He said, almost pleading, as her breaths turned even more unsteady.

"Please… Don't leave me." He cried, his tears making him completely weak and vulnerable to anything, but he didn't care. For the first time in his life, he didn't care if people saw his weakness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Danny watched as his boss lost it, simply refused to aknowledge the truth, Don and Hawkes trying to pull him away from his wifes lifeless body.

"Stella…" He cried, again and again. Fighting to get out of Don and Hawkes' arms. They weren't allowed to work the case, but him, Don and Hawkes went there, they knew that Mac needed help to cope with this.

Dragging Mac out of the apartment, Don sent a last look towards Stella, their friend. Who was now laying lifeless on the floor.

"Gracie!" Mac suddenly almost yelled, "We gotta find her."

"I'll tell the team that she's missing." Danny said, heading back into the apartment, sorrow filled his mind as he walked past his dear friend.

"Excuse me…?" Danny started, a woman turned to him. "They're little daughter – Gracie Bonasera Taylor. She's missing."

He turned around as someone said, "We've got another body in here. Cocasian female, approximately 35 years old."

-----o-----

"Stella's already gone. What do I have left if I lose Gracie?" Mac asked, trying to remain calm.

"Friends Mac." Sid said, placing a hand on Macs shoulder, "But they'll find Gracie before it's too late."

Mac felt his sane mask was beginning to shatter, so he turned away from Sid, turned to leave, but Sid stopped him.

"Mac… You just lost your wife, you're not in the marines anymore, you cant keep it inside forever." He said, Mac pulled away and rushed out in the cold street. Almost bumping in to several people on his way, but he didn't care. He Just had to get away.

-----o-----

"The autopsy report give them anything?" Danny looked at Sid, he nodded. Tears forming in the eyes of both men.

"She… was stabbed, 2 or 3 times, roughly same spot, it was bloodloss that ultimately caused her… her death." Sid sobbed, "I hate to say it, but if Mac had been there just 3 minutes earlier, she might've made it."

"Don't tell Mac that. He's already torturing himself about not leaving work in time." Danny said, feeling the sorrows iron grib around him. Stella was a very important person to him as well, to all of them.

"I know… I feel so sorry for him. Second time he's lost someone so dear." Sid said, before he got up, and opened the drawer, where Danny guessed Stella's body was kept temporarily.

He was right, as he got up and joined him, Sid stroked her cheek affectionately, he missed her too.

"I cant believe she's gone you know? She was the strong one. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be here…" Sid said, now allowing the tears to run down his cheeks.

"If it wasn't for her, most of us wouldn't have been here. I think she's saved all of us one way or another." Danny continued, struggling with the tears, this was Aiden all over again, except this time, he hadn't just lost a very good friend, his wife had lost her best friend, and their daughter had lost her favourite aunt.

Stella used to take Rose shopping for toys some times, she brought Gracie, and then it was just a real day out with the girls, Rose loved it more than anything. How was they going to tell her, that her best friend in the whole world was dead?

"I need to go home, I cant let Lindsay tell Rose this on her own." Danny said, walking out of the morgue in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"I bet your mom loved you… Just as much as her mom loved her…" He started, looking at the little girl, laying on the hard table in front of him. He didn't care about her. The last Bonasera blood was to be spilled tonight.

"39 years, I have been waiting for this moment to come around. Since your grandmother chose him over me. You were supposed to be my granddaughter, not his. But now, no Bonasera will live, thanks to your aunt, who showed me the way to your mother… And you." He felt the satisfaction from now finally being able to revenge what Angela Bonasera did to him.

"Your aunt and your mother, were just the appetizer, soon everything will be fair… to me."

-----o-----

Mac sat in the morgue in silence, tears running down his cheeks, aknowledging the painful truth. He would never see her smile again, never see the spark in her emerald eyes, never hear her comforting voice, never hear her laugh when she played with her daughter. Never see her alive ever again.

He held her hand, even though he knew she wouldn't feel it, but he just couldn't let go, how could she lay there, dead, gone, lost, when he was left behind, waiting for the other forensics team to find his daughter. He was on the other side of the crimescene tape, watching powerless, while the murders of his wife and her sister was investigated, all the while a search for his baby daughter had started.

He laid her hand gently back down and closed the drawer where his wife was, before he left the morgue.

He knew how it was going to be, he'd never forget her, time doesn't heal, it just conceals the hurt you are feeling, from the outside world. The hurt would never go away, because this was Stella, it was so much different than Claire, him and Claire were just them, and happy. With Stella, he had had a family.

"Mac! Mac Wait up!" Don said, running towards him, what was he doing here? Mac stopped and turned around, well-knowing that his eyes were still red from the tears.

"They have a potential address. They're on their way out there. I was told to get you and meet them there."

-----o-----

Mac paced restlessly around just outside the house, where they suspected that his daughter was being kept.

Looking towards the door at all times, praying that his daughter got out safe, his little Gracie had to be safe. She had to, she was his… Him and Stellas little miracle. And if she wasn't safe, he didn't know what he would do.

After a while, he heard yells, the door was opened, and an officer yelled 'hold your fire'.

Then it hit him, the sound of a baby crying, his baby, his Gracie, his, and Stellas gracie.

A woman carried the anxious child towards him, he ran towards her, and as she handed him the girl, he held his gracie close to his chest. Whispering comforting words, thanking god that he still had his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Hey mom. It's been 13 years to the day, we're alright, but we still miss you. Even though I only remember vague glimpses of what it was like, when you were still around.

Dad… He's the same, he still haven't gotten rid of a single thing that belonged to you, I guess he doesn't want to let you go.

On your wedding day, two weeks ago, dad cried, he just cried, it's not the first time I've seen that happen, but he really just gave in, allowed the tears to run. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Lindsay says that it was in moments like that, where you would just sit next to him, just sit, and show him you're there.

He misses you a whole lot more than I can take looking at, even after 13 years… He still cant live completely… Honestly, I doubt he ever will.

Ever since I can remember, I've envied all the other kids who still had their mom. And dad keep telling me… That you were so special, a mom the other kids could only dream about. I believe him, I really do. The stories he's told me, the stories all of your friends have told me about my mom.

When I was starting to find an interest in boys, Don told me about that guy, Frankie or sumthin'. He told me about how you stood up for yourself, how you did what was necessary to get out of there. After he told me that, I realised how special my mom was.

Sometimes, I could swear you're with me, as a comfort when things get too hard, support when life is cruel.

People keep telling me, that time will heal the pain, it doesn't really, dad is still miserable, I mean, he doesn't show much anymore, but I just know it, by the way he sits up till he falls asleep in the couch, still afraid to sleep alone in your bed. Denying to accept that you're not here.

Maybe, it was because he pushed it away when I was younger, or I was too young to see, but I think it's gotten worse, Danny told me about how he used to hide at the lab, after he had lost his first wife. But that hideout just doesn't work, when his job constantly reminds him of you, I don't know what to do.

He never stays late at the lab, he's always home as soon as his shift ends. Sometimes, he's even home earlier. Danny says it's because he lost you, when he was working late. And he's still blaming him self. He shouldn't, it's not his fault is it?

I miss you mom, I really do. And I wish you were here, so that dad could be happy, and I could get to know the hero, that's my mom."

THE END.


End file.
